Midnight Sun
by Lina Hell
Summary: Pourquoi devait-elle venir ici? Pourquoi devait-elle exister ? Pourquoi devait-elle ruiner le peu de paix que j'avais dans cette vie ? Pourquoi cette humaine exaspérante était-elle né ? Elle voulait ma mort ! Qui était cette créature ? Pourquoi moi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour et merci de suivre cette Fanfiction. **

**Je vous prévient ce chapitre et le suivant ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont le chapitre 1 du VRAI tome Midnight Sun que j'ai séparée en deux partie après que Stephenie Meyer l'ai mit en ligne sur le net. **

**Ma Fanfic ne commencera qu'à partir du chapitre 3, j'essayerai de faire en sorte de me rapprocher du style d'écriture de l'auteur en espérant que ça vous plaira. **

**Lina**

* * *

Midnight Sun / Fascination du point de Vue d'Edward

1 er chapitre:

C'était le temps où je souhaitais être capable de dormir.

Lycée.

Ou plutôt un purgatoire pour utiliser le mot juste. S'il y avait une façon de racheter mes pêchers, cela devait compter beaucoup dans la balance. L'ennui c'est que j'en avais de plus en plus l'habitude; chaque jour me paraissait plus monotone et impossible que le dernier.

Je suppose que c'était ma façon de dormir ; si dormir est définitivement le stade inerte entre des périodes actives.

Je regardais fixement la fêlure qui courait le long du mur le plus éloigné de la cafétéria et j'imaginais le dessin si elle n'y avait pas été. C'était la seule façon de ne pas écouter les voix qui bourdonnaient comme un estain d'abeilles dans ma tête.

Plusieurs centaines de voix que je ne connaissais pas qui me criaient leur ennui.

Quand quelque chose apparaissait dans l'esprit d'une personne, j'entendais tout avant, et même plus.

Aujourd'hui, toutes les pensées avaient été accaparées par l'insignifiant drame d'une nouvelle venue parmi les élèves. C'était tellement facile de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. J'ai vu ce nouveau visage répété esprit après esprit, sous tous les angles. Juste une fille ordinaire. L'excitation pour son arrivée était de façon agaçante prévisible- comme le jouet d'un enfant clignotant. La moitié des garçons, pareil a des moutons mâles, s'imaginait déjà amoureux d'elle juste parce qu'elle leur avait jeté un coup d'œil. J'essayais difficilement de ne pas les écouter.

Je bloquais seulement quatre voix plus par courtoisie que par déplaisir : ma famille, mes deux frères et mes deux sœurs, qui avaient l'habitude du manque de vie privée en ma présence et qui me donnait rarement leurs avis. Je leur donnais toute la vie privée que je pouvais. J'essayais de ne pas écouter si je pouvais les aider.

J'essayais tant que j'en avais la possibilité, mais ... Je savais toujours.

Rosalie pensait, en général, à elle. Elle voulait s'apercevoir de profile dans une glace, et elle retournait dans sa tête sa propre perfection.

L'esprit de Rosalie était un étang superficiel avec peu de surprise.

Emmett fulminait à propos du match de catch qu'il avait perdu contre Jasper durant la nuit. Il voulait se montrer très patient pour faire en sorte qu, 'à la fin du cours, ils organisent un autre match. Je ne me suis jamais senti intrus en entendant les pensées d'Emmett parce qu'il n'a jamais pensé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait dit tout haut ou fait. Peut-être que je me sentais seulement coupable de lire les esprits des autres parce que je savais qu'il y avait des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que je sache. Si l'esprit de Rosalie était un étang superficiel, celui d'Emmett était un lac sans ombres, limpides.

Et Jasper... souffrait. Je retins un soupir.

« Edward »

Alice m'appela dans sa tête, elle avait désormais toute mon attention. Cela aurait été exactement la même chose que si elle m'avait appelé tout haut. J'étais content que l'on m'ait donné ce nom car il se perdait ces dernier temps- Il était ennuyeux. Dès qu'une personne pensait à un Edward, je me tournais automatiquement...

Ma tête ne se tourna pas cette fois. Alice et moi étions douées pour les conversations privées. C'était rare que quelqu'un le remarque. Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur le mur.

« Comment résiste-t-il ? » me demanda-t-elle

Je me refrognais, un imperceptible changement dans la partie supérieure de ma bouche. Rien qui ne pu avertir les autres. Je pouvais facilement me refrogner lorsque je m'ennuyais.

L'esprit d'Alice était maintenant alarmé et je vis dans sa tête qu'elle voyait Jasper dans sa vision.

« Il n'y a aucun danger ? ».

Elle cherchait dans le futur proche, écumant les visions avec monotonie pour trouver la source de mon froncement de sourcil.

Je tournais lentement ma tête sur la gauche, comme si je regardais les briques du mur, soupirant, et à droite sur la craquelure du plafond. Seule Alice savait pourquoi j'agitais ma tête.

Elle se relaxa

« Laisse- moi savoir si ça va bien se passer »

Je bougeai seulement mes yeux, vers le plafond, puis en bas.

« Merci de faire ça »

J'étais content de ne pas avoir à répondre tout haut. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dit ? « De rien » ? C'était difficile de faire cela. Je n'aimais pas lire la lutte de Jasper. Etais-ce réellement nécessaire une expérience comme ça ? Pourquoi ne serions-nous en sécurité que lorsqu'il sera capable de contrôler sa soif comme le reste d'entre nous et ne pas repoussées ses limites. Pourquoi un tel flirt avec le désastre ?

Il y a deux week-ends que nous sommes partis chassés. Ce n'est pas une période aussi difficile pour nous que pour lui. Une petite situation inconfortable -si un humain passait trop près de nous, ou si le vent soufflait d'une mauvaise façon. Mais les humains marchaient rarement à côté de nous. Leur instinct leur disait ce que leur conscience ne pouvait pas comprendre : nous étions dangereux.

Jasper était réellement dangereux maintenant.

À ce moment, une petite fille s'arrêta en bout de table près de la notre pour parler avec ses amis. Elle fit un mouvement bref, et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux couleur de sable. Le radiateur l'envoya dans notre direction. J'avais l'habitude de ce que cette odeur me faisait ressentir- la douleur sèche dans ma gorge, le profond désire de mon estomac, l'automatique contraction de mes muscles, l'excès flot de mon venin dans ma bouche...

C'était à peu près normal, d'habitude, facile à ignorer. C'était juste difficile à ce moment-là, avec un ressentiment que je surveillais la réaction de Jasper. Identique a la mienne.

Jasper avait laissé son imagination vagabondée. Il s'imaginait se lever de son siège à côté d'Alice et se mettre a coté de la fille. Il pensait se pencher, comme s'il allait lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et laissé ses lèvres toucher les courbes de sa gorge. Il pensait comment l'écoulement chaud circulerait vite sous cette peau fine, ce que cela lui ferait de sentir ça sous sa bouche...

Je donnais un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

Il rencontra mon regard pendant une minute et baissa les yeux. Je pouvais entendre sa honte et sa lutte intérieures dans sa tête.

« Désolé » marmonna Jasper

Je haussais les épaules

« Tu n'allais rien faire » lui murmura Alice, calmant son chagrin « je l'aurais vu »

Je refrénais une grimace face à ce mensonge. Nous devions rester solidaire Alice et moi. Ce n'était pas facile, entre entendre des voix et avoir des visions. Comme des monstres parmi les humains. Nous protégions nos secrets les uns les autres.

« Cela t'aiderait un peu si tu pensais à eux comme des personnes » suggéra Alice, sa voix musicale trop rapide pour que les humains comprennent, si jamais quelqu'un étais assez près pour entendre.

« Son nom est Whitney. Elle a une petite sœur qu'elle adore. Sa mère a invité Esmée à une Garden party, tu te souviens ? »

« Je sais qui elle est »dit sèchement Jasper.

Il tourna la tête ailleurs, pour regarder derrière une petite fenêtre qui était située juste sous l'avant-toit, le long de la pièce. Son ton signifiait clairement que la conversation était close.

Il allait devoir chasser ce soir. Il était ridicule de prendre des risques inutiles tels que : essayé de tester sa force, se construire une endurance.

Jasper devait juste accepter ses limites et travaillé avec elles. Les premières habitudes ne devaient pas conduire sa vie ; il ne pouvait pas continuer sur ce chemin.

Alice soupira silencieusement et se leva, prenant son plateau de nourriture –intact–, avec elle et le laissa seul. Elle savait qu'il en avait assez de ses encouragements. Bien que la relation qui liait Rosalie et Emmett était plus évidente, c'était Alice et Jasper qui se connaissaient le mieux, aussi bien que eux-mêmes. Comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans l'esprit –l'un de l'autre.

Edward Cullen

Pur réflexe. Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit où mon nom avait était appelé, pensé il n'avait été appelé, juste pensé.

Mes yeux s'accrochèrent une fraction de seconde avec une paire d'yeux grands ouverts d'humain, couleur chocolat, sur un visage pale en forme de cœur. Je connaissais cette figure, bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ce moment. Il avait été dans tous les esprits des élèves aujourd'hui. La nouvelle élève, Isabella Swan. La fille du chef de police de la ville, emmenée a vivre ici dans une nouvelle situation. Bella. Elle corrigeait quiconque utilisait son nom en entier.

Je regardais ailleurs, ennuyé. Cela me prit une seconde pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas celle qui avait pensé mon nom.

Bien sûr elle a déjà remarqué les Cullen, j'entendais le premier esprit continuer.

Maintenant je reconnaissais cette voix. Jessica Stanley –il y avait un certain temps qu'elle ne m'avait pas ennuyé avec son bavardage intérieur. Quel soulagement c'était quand son amourette lui sortait de la tête. L'habitude de ne presque jamais échapper a ses rêves constants et ridicules. Des fois je souhaitais pouvoir lui expliquer exactement ce qu'il pourrait arriver si mes lèvres, et mes dents cachées derrière, s'étaient trouvé près d'elle. Si il y avait du silence plutôt que ses ennuyantes fantaisies. Imaginé sa réaction me fit presque sourire.

Grand bien lui fasse, continua Jessica, Elle n'est pas vraiment jolie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Eric la fixe comme ça... ou Mike.

Elle grimaça intérieurement au dernier nom pensé. Son nouvel engouement, le populaire Mike Newton, qui l'ignorait complètement. Apparemment, il n'était pas si oublieux avec la nouvelle fille. Comme un gamin avec un merveilleux objet encore. Cela mit une limite sévère dans l'esprit de Jessica, bien qu'elle soit en apparence cordiale avec la nouvelle venue en lui expliquant ce qu'elle savait à propos de ma famille. La nouvelle devait avoir posé des questions sur nous.

Tout le monde m'a regardé aujourd'hui aussi, pensa Jessica d'un ton suffisant en aparté, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance que Bella ai deux classes avec moi,... Je parierais que Mike va me poser des questions sur elle.

J'essayais de bloquer le bavardage idiot et de le faire sortir de ma tête avant que la mesquin et insignifiants commérages me rende complètement fou.

« Jessica donne des information à la nouvelle Swan ainsi que le linge sale de la famille Cullen. » murmurais-je à Emmett comme une distraction.

Il gloussa en soufflant. J'espère qu'elle prend ça bien pensa-t-il

« Plutôt sans imagination, en faite. Juste le minimum d'allusion au scandale. Pas une pointe d'horreur. Je suis un peu déçu »

Et la nouvelle élève ? Est-elle déçue d'aussi bons commérages ?

J'écoutais d'une oreille ce que la nouvelle fille, Bella, pensait de l'histoire de Jessica. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait en regardant l'étrange famille, à la peau aussi blanche que la craie, évitée par tout le monde ?

C'était en quelque sorte ma responsabilité de savoir sa réaction. J'agissais comme un surveillant, faute d'un monde meilleur, pour ma famille. Pour les protéger. Si quelqu'un commençait à avoir des soupçons, je pouvais les prévenir à l'avance et battre en retraite rapidement. Quelquefois cela arrivait –un humain avec une imagination débordante voyait en nous des personnages de livres ou de films. En général ils se trompaient, mais c'était mieux de changer d'endroit au lieu de risquer une surveillance. Très rare étaient les personnes qui voyaient juste. Mais nous ne leur donnions pas la chance de tester leurs hypothèses. Nous disparaissions simplement, pour ne devenir qu'un fragment de leur mémoire.

Je n'entendais rien, bien que j'écoutais près du monologue intérieur de Jessica qui continuait de jaillir. C'était comme s'il n'y avait personne assit devant elle. Quelle particularité, cette fille avait ? Cela ne semblait pas probable en voyant Jessica parlé avec elle. Je levais les yeux, me sentant déséquilibré. Vérifiant ce que mon « ouie » surdéveloppé pouvait me dire- c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu à faire.

Encore une fois, mon regard s'accrocha avec les mêmes profonds yeux marron. Elle était assise où elle était avant, et nous regardait ; une chose naturelle à faire, je suppose, comme Jessica était toujours en train de la régaler avec les commérages sur les Cullen.

Elle pensait à nous aussi, c'était naturel.

Mais je n'entendais pas un murmure.

Des alléchantes bouffées de chaleur teintèrent ses joues de rouge lorsqu'elle baissa le regard, autre part comme si elle venait de se faire attraper en train de fixer un inconnu. Heureusement que Jasper gardait toujours le regard sur la fenêtre. Je ne préfèrerais pas imaginer ce que l'étendu de son sang aurait comme répercutions sur son contrôle.

Les émotions étaient aussi claires sur son visage que si elle les avait écrites en lettres détachées sur son front : surprise, comme si elle ne le savait pas absorbé par les signe de l'imperceptible différence entre elle et moi ; la curiosité, lorsqu'elle écoutait l'histoire de Jessica, et parfois plus... fascinée ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Nous étions sublime pour eux, notre proie désirée. Et finalement, embarrasser lorsque je l'ai attrapé en train de me fixer.

De plus, bien que ses pensées soient très claires dans ses yeux surprenants –surprenant, à cause de leur profondeur ; les yeux marron paraissaient souvent ternes dans leur obscurité. Je ne pouvais rien entendre hormis le silence à la place où elle était assise. Rien du tout.

Je me sentis soudain inquiet.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais rencontré avant. Es ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Inquiet j'écoutais plus ardemment.

Toutes les voix que j'avais bloquées furent soudain dans ma tête.

...Demande quel genre de musique elle aime... Peut-être pourrais-je lui parler de ce nouveau CD... pensait Mike Newton, deux table plus loin, en fixant Bella Swan.

Regardez le en train de la fixer. Ce n'était pas assez d'avoir la moitié des filles du lycée à ses pieds... Eric Yorkie avait des pensées sulfureuses, aussi autour de la fille.

... Tellement écœurant. Pensez vous qu'elle soit célèbre ou quelque chose... Même Edward Cullen la fixe... Lauren Mallory était tellement jalouse que cela se voyait sur son visage, elle était verte. Et Jessica exhibe sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Quelle bonne blague ! Ses pensées très sarcastiques continuaient de vomir des pensées de la jeune fille.

Je parie que tout le monde lui a déjà demandé ça. Mais je voudrais parler avec elle. Il faut que je réfléchisse à une question plus originale, songeait Ashley Dowling.

Peut-être est-elle en Espagnol... espérait June Richard

...Des tonnes de trucks que je laisserais tomber ce soir. Casse-tête, et le test d'anglais. J'espère que ma mère... Angela Weber, une fille tranquille, avec des pensées exceptionnellement gentilles, la seule à la table qui n'était pas obsédée par Bella.

Je pouvais tout entendre, toutes les choses insignifiantes qu'ils pensaient, comme celle qui traversait leur esprit. Mais rien de la nouvelle élève, avec des yeux plus communicatifs qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

Bien sûr je pouvais entendre ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle parlait avec Jessica. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans les esprits pour être capable d'entendre sa voix basse et claire dans le grand halle de la cantine.

« Qui c'est, ce garçon aux cheveux blond roux ?» l'entendais-je demander, ne pouvant s'empêcher de me regarder du coin des yeux, puis vite détourner le regard lorsqu'elle vu que je la fixais toujours.

J'avais espéré qu'entendre le son de sa voix m'indiquerait le timbre de ses pensées, perdu quelque part où je ne pouvais avoir accès, je fus immédiatement déçu. D'habitude les pensées des gens avaient la même teneur que leur voix physique. Mais ce timide silence était une voix inhabituelle, et ce n'était pas une des centaines de pensées qu'il y avait dans la pièce, j'étais sûr de ça. Complètement nouveau.

Oh bonne chance idiote pensa Jessica avant de répondre à sa question.

« Edward. Il est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment, aucune des filles d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui » renifla-t-elle.

Je détournais la tête pour cacher mon sourire. Jessica et ses camarades classe n'avaient pas idée de la chance qu'elles avaient que je ne m'intéresse pas à l'une d'elle en particulier.

Sous l'éphémère pensé, je sentis une étrange impulsion, que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les malfaisantes et insignifiantes pensées de Jessica dont la nouvelle n'avait pas conscience. Je ressentit une forte envie de m'immiscer entre elle, pour protéger Bella Swan des pensées noires de Jessica. Quel sentiment bizarre. ! J'essayais de découvrir les motivations cachées derrière cette impulsion, j'examinais la fille une nouvelle fois.

Peut-être que c'était juste un instinct protecteur profondément enfoui- les forts protégeant les faibles. Cette fille semblait plus fragile que ses nouveaux camarades. Sa peau était si translucide qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle constituait une défense fiable contre les agressions extérieures. Je pouvais voir la pulsation rythmée de son sang dans ses veines à travers sa clair et pale peau. Mais je ne devais pas me concentrer sur ça. J'étais bon dans cette vie que j'avais choisie, mais j'étais aussi assoiffé que Jasper et il n'y avait pas de compromis avec cette délicieuse tentation.

Il y avait un léger pli entre ses yeux marron dont elle semblait ne pas avoir conscience.

C'était incroyablement frustrant ! Je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle faisait un effort pour rester assise là, faire la conversation avec des étrangers, étant leur centre d'attention. Je pouvais deviner sa timidité de la façon dont elle tenait ses frêles épaules, légèrement voûtées, comme si elle s'attendait à une rebuffade à tout moment. Mais je pouvais seulement deviner, je pouvais seulement voir, seulement imaginer. Il n'y avait rien à part le silence de cette extraordinaire fille ; Je ne pouvais rien entendre. Pourquoi ?

« On y va? » murmura Alice, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Je détournais le visage de la fille avec un sentiment de soulagement. Je ne voulait pas continuer d'échouer ainsi –cela m'énervait. Et je ne voulais pas développer un quelconque intérêt pour ses pensées cachées simplement parce qu'elles m'étaient inconnues. Pas de doute lorsque je déchiffrerais ses pensées –et je voulais trouver une façon de le faire, ce ne sera qu'insignifiant et futile comme les pensées de n'importe quel humain. Cela ne valait pas l'effort que je lui portais.

« La nouvelle est-elle aussi effrayé par nous ? » demanda Emmett, attendant toujours une réponse pour sa question d'avant.

J'haussais les épaules. Il n'était pas assez intéressé pour demander plus d'explications. Je n'aurais pas du être intéressé.

Nous nous levions de table et quittions la cafétéria.

Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient supposées être dans les grandes classes, et partirent dans leur cours. Je jouais un rôle plus jeune qu'eux. Je partais pour mon cours de première de biologie avancée. Je préparais mon esprit à l'ennui. C'était un certain Mr Banner, un homme d'intellect moyen, que rien ne réussissait à sortir de sa lecture, ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise pour quelqu'un qui était diplômé de médecine.

En classe, je m'assis sur ma chaise et sortit mes livres –Il n'y avait rien dedans que je ne savais déjà– qui se renversèrent sur la table. J'étais le seul étudiant qui avait une paillasse à lui seul. Les humains n'étaient pas assez malins pour deviner qu'il me craignait, mais leur instinct de survie assez, pour les éloigné.

La salle se replissait lentement comme elle s'était vidée à la cantine. Je me penchais en arrière sur ma chaise et attendait que le temps passe. Je souhaitai encore pouvoir dormir.

Je pensais à elle, quand Jessica Weber escorta la nouvelle à travers la pièce, son nom s'imposa à mon attention.

Bella est aussi timide que moi. Je jurerais que ce jour est très difficile pour elle. Je souhaiterais lui dire quelque chose... mais cela paraîtra sûrement stupide.

Oui !, pensa Mike Newton, en se tournant sur son siège pour voir entrer la nouvelle.

Toujours, à la place où se tenait Bella Swan, il n'y avait rien. La place vide de ses pensées m'irritait et me décontenançait.

Elle s'approcha, marchant dans l'allée centrale à côté de moi, vers le bureau du professeur. Pauvre fille ; le seul siège disponible était celui à côté du mien. Automatiquement je compris que ce serait le sien, je poussais mes livres en pile. Je doutais que cela soit très confortable. Elle était ici pour un long semestre –dans cette classe du moins. Peut-être, pensais-je, en étant assit à côté d'elle, je serais capable de percer ses secrets... pas que j'avais besoin d'une proximité avant... pas que je voulus trouvé quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être entendu.

Bella marchait dans un écoulement de chaleur que le vent m'envoya.

Son parfum me frappa tel une balle destructrice, un coup de massue. Il n'y avait pas d'images assez violentes pour décrire cette force qui me frappa en cet instant.

À cet instant, je n'avais plus rien d'humain ; il n'y avait plus une once d'humanité en moi; J'essayais de retrouver mes esprits.

J'étais un prédateur. Elle était ma proie. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai au monde.

Il n'y avait pas assez d'une pièce remplie de témoins-, - ils n'étaient que des détails secondaires dans ma tête. Le mystère de ses pensées était oublié. Ses pensées ne voulaient rien dire, puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas les penser encore longtemps.

J'étais un vampire, et elle avait le sang le plus doux que j'avais senti en plus de quatre-vingts ans.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un tel parfum puisse exister. Si je l'avais su cela aurait fait longtemps que je serais à sa recherche. J'aurais passé la planète au peigne fin pour cela. Je pouvais imaginer son goût...

Ma soif brûlait ma gorge en feu. Ma bouche était chaude et sèche. Le frai flot de venin ne dissipait en rien ce sentiment. Mon ventre se tordait de faim en faisant écho à ma soif. Mes muscles se bandaient pour sauter.

À peine quelque seconde s'était écoulée. Elle se tenait toujours à la même place, dans le sens du vent.

Au même moment où ses pieds touchèrent l'étal, elle posa ses yeux sur moi, un mouvement très furtif. Son regard rencontra le mien, je vis mon reflet se reflète dans le large miroir de ses yeux.

Je pus voir sur le choc qui se peignait sur ses traits, qu'elle mettait sa vie de côté pour quelques instants.

Elle ne le cacha pas facilement. Quand elle décrypta l'expression de mon visage, du sang afflua à ses joues à nouveau, donnant à sa peau la plus belle couleur que je n'avais jamais vue. Son odeur formait une brume épaisse dans mon cerveau. Je pouvais tout juste penser à autre chose. Mes pensées faisaient rage, échappant à mon contrôle, incohérentes.

Elle marchait plus rapidement maintenant, comme si elle comprenait qu'elle devait s'échapper.

Sa hâte la rendait maladroite. Elle tangua et trébucha en avant, en tombant quasiment sur la fille assise devant elle. Vulnérable, faible. Même plus qu'a l'ordinaire pour un humain.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur sa figure, et je vis dans ces yeux, un visage que je reconnus avec révulsion. Le visage du monstre en moi que j avais combattus pendant une décennie grâce a des efforts et une discipline pure et dure. Comme il ressortait facilement à la surface maintenant!

Son parfum tourbillonné à nouveau autour de moi, éparpillant mes pensées et en me projetant presque en dehors de mon siége.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour et merci de suivre cette Fanfiction. **

**Je vousrappel que chapitres 1 et 2 ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont le chapitre 1 du VRAI tome Midnight Sun que j'ai séparée en deux partie après que Stephenie Meyer l'ai mit en ligne sur le net. Pour le chapitre 3, j'essayerai de faire en sorte de me rapprocher du style d'écriture de l'auteur en espérant que ça vous plaira. **

**Lina**

* * *

Non.

Ma main s'agrippa au rebord de table lorsque j'essayais de garder mon contrôle. Le bois ne facilitait pas la tâche. Ma main écrasait le montant et s'en décrocha avec des échardes dans la paume. Laissant la forme de mes doigts gravés dans le restant de bois.

Anéantir les preuves. C'était une règle fondamentale. Rapidement je pulvérisait la forme avec le bout de mes doigts. Il ne restait rien à part un trou rageur dans le sol et plein de copeaux de bois.

Anéantir les preuves. Dégâts collatéraux...

Je savais ce qui allait arriver maintenant. La fille s'assairait à côté de moi, et je voudrais la tuer.

Les élèves innocents de cette classe, dix-huit autres enfants et un homme, qui ne pouvaient pas quitter la salle en voyant ce qu'ils allaient voir.

J'hésitais à la pensée de ce que je devais faire. Même dans mon pire état, je n avais jamais commis ce genre d atrocité. Je n avais jamais tué d'innocents, pas dans les huit dernières décennies. Et maintenant je planifiais de massacrer vingt d'entre eux.

Le visage du monstre dans le miroir me nargua.

Même si une partie de moi tressaillit devant le monstre, une autre part élaborait des plans.

Si je tuais la première fille, j'aurais seulement quinze ou vingt secondes avec elle avant qu'un humain dans la pièce ne réagisse. Peut-être un peu plus de temps s'ils ne réalisent pas tout de suite ce que je suis en train de faire. Elle n aura pas le temps de crier ou de sentir la douleur; je ne la tuerais pas cruellement. Tant que je peux obtenir cette fille avec son sang horriblement désirable.

Et par la suite je devrais les empêcher de s'échapper. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour les fenêtres, trop hautes et trop petites pour fournir une échappatoire. Juste une porte -La bloquer et ils étaient piégés.

Ce serait plus lent et plus difficile d'essayer de les tuer quand ils étaient paniqués et effrayés, ils se disperseraient en pagaille. Pas impossible mais cela serai beaucoup trop bruyant et prévoirait beaucoup de hurlements. Quelqu'un pourrait entendre... et je serais forcé de tuer plus d'innocents dans ces heures noires.

Et son sang refroidira, tandis que je tuerai les autres.

Le parfum me punit, ma gorge se ferma avec une sècheresse douloureuse...

Donc d'abord les témoins.

Je planifiais cela dans ma tête. J'étais dans le milieu de la pièce, à l'extrême rangé dans le fond. Je prendrai ceux de droite en premier. Je pourrais casser net quatre ou cinq de ces cous par seconde, j'estimais. Cela ne devrai pas être bruyant. La rangée de droite serait la plus chanceuse ; ils ne me verraient pas arriver. Me déplaçant au premier rang et repartant sur le rang de gauche, au plus, cinq secondes pour éliminer toute vie dans cette pièce.

Assez longtemps pour que Bella Swan comprenne, brièvement ce que j'avais projeté pour elle. Assez longtemps pour qu'elle ressente la peur. Assez longtemps, si le choc ne l'avais pas figé sur place, pour pousser un cri. Un cri éphémère n'alertera personne.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et son odeur fut un feu qui se précipita à travers mes venins, incendia ma poitrine pour absorber la meilleure impulsion dont j'étais capable.

Elle était juste tournée maintenant. En quelques secondes elle fut assise à quelque mètre de moi.

Le monstre intérieur souri d'anticipation.

Quelqu'un fit claquer un dossier sur ma gauche, je ne cherchais pas à voir qui étais ce damné humain. Mais ce mouvement m'envoya une vague d'ordinaire, un air non parfumé flotta sur ma figure.

Pendant une courte seconde, je fus capable de penser clairement. Pendant cette précieuse seconde, je voyais deux visages dans ma tête, côte à côte.

Un était le mien, ou plutôt celui que j'avais été : les yeux rouges du monstre qui avait tué tellement de personne que j'avais arrêté de les comptés. Des morts rationnelles et justifiées. Le meurtrier des meurtriers, les plus monstrueux tueurs. C'était un bon complexe, je reconnaissais cela –décisif pour mériter la peine de mort. C'était un compromis avec moi-même. Je me nourrissais de sang humain, mais seulement ceux qui échappaient à la définition. Mes victimes étaient ; dans leurs différents passe-temps sombres, pas plus humain que moi.

L'autre visage était celui de Carlisle.

Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre les deux physionomies. C'était le jour et la nuit.

Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se ressembler, Carlisle n'était pas mon père dans le sens biologique du terme. Ils n'avaient aucun trait en communs. La seule similarité était notre couleur d'épiderme, le produit de ce que nous étions. Tous les vampires avaient la même peau blanche et froide. La similitude de la couleur de nos yeux était une autre affaire : une réflexion de notre choix mutuel.

De plus, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de ressemblance de base, j'imagine que mon visage commençait à le refléter, toute l'étendue de ces derniers soixante-dix ans où j'avais fait ce choix et je l'avais suivi. Mes traits n'avaient pas changé, mais ils me semblaient qu'ils étaient marqués par la sagesse. Un peu de compassion se dessina sur mes lèvres, et une évidence patiente était lisible dans ses sourcillements.

Une toute petite amélioration, vite disparue, dans la figure du monstre qui était en moi. Dans quelques instants, il n'y aurait plus rien à ma gauche qui pourrait refléter les années passée avec mon créateur, mon mentor, mon père de bien des façons.

Mes yeux rougeoyaient tel un démon. Toute ressemblance serait perdue à jamais.

Dans ma tête, les yeux de Carlisle ne me jugeaient pas. Je sais qu'il voulait oublier ce que j'avais fait. Parce qu'il m'aimait. Parce qu'il pensait que j'étais meilleur que je ne l'avais été. Et il voulait toujours m'aimer, comme je voulais lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Bella Swan s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi, dans un mouvement raide et maladroit- avec peur ? – Et l'odeur de son sang m'entoura inexorablement dans un nuage.

Je voulais prouver à mon père qui se trompait sur moi. La douleur de ce fait me heurta presque aussi fort que le feu dans ma gorge.

Je me poussai loin d'elle, révulsé –révolté par le monstre qui voulait la tuer.

Pourquoi devait-elle venir ici? Pourquoi devait-elle exister ? Pourquoi devait-elle ruiner le peu de paix que j'avais dans cette « vie » ? Pourquoi cette humaine exaspérante était-elle né ? Elle voulait ma mort.

Je tournais la tête ailleurs, brusquement, une haine irrationnelle me traversait.

Qui était cette créature ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi devais-je tout perdre juste parce qu'elle avait choisi d'apparaître dans cette ville ?

Pourquoi était-elle venue !

Je ne voulais pas être un monstre ! Je ne voulais pas tuer toute cette pièce remplie d'inoffensifs humains ! Je ne voulais pas perdre tout ce que j'avais gagné dans cette vie de sacrifice et de mensonges.

Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester moi.

L'odeur était un problème, cette horrible illusion de l'odeur de son sang. S'il y avait une façon de résister... Si seulement un air de vent frais pouvait m'éclaircir les idées.

Bella Swan secoua ses longs et épais chevaux acajou dans ma direction.

Etait-elle folle ? C'était comme si elle encourageait le monstre ! Se moquant de lui.

Il n'y avait pas de brises amicales pour souffler l'odeur loin de moi. Tout serai bientôt perdu.

Non, il n'y avait pas de vents serviables. Mais je ne devais pas respirer.

Je stoppais l'air qui coulait dans mes poumons; le soulagement fut instantané, mais incomplet. J'avais toujours le souvenir du parfum dans la tête, son goût sur ma langue. Je ne serais pas capable de résister bien longtemps. Mais peut être que je pourrais résister une heure. Une heure. Juste assez de temps pour sortir de cette pièce pleine de victimes, victimes qui ne devraient pas être des victimes. Si je pouvais résister une petite heure...

C'était une sensation inconfortable, de ne pas respirer. Mon corps n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène, mais cela allait contre mes instincts. Dans ces périodes de stress, je me fiais à mon odorat, plus qu'a mes autres sens. Cela me ramenait à ma façon de chasser, c était le premier avertissement en cas de danger. Je ne donnais pas l'impression d'être aussi dangereux que je l'étais, l'auto persuasion était aussi forte chez mon espèce que l'humain ordinaire.

Inconfortable, mais maîtrisable. Plus tenable que de la sentir et ne pas enfoncer mes dents dans son cou mince et maigre, cette peau transparente avec la chaleur, l'humidité, la pulsation de...

Une heure!juste une heure. Je ne devais pas penser au parfum ni au goût.

La fille muette gardait ses cheveux ente nous, penchée en avant ; ces derniers se répandaient d'un bout à l'autre de son classeur. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, pour essayer de lire les émotions dans ses yeux clairs et profonds. Etait-ce pourquoi elle plaçait ses cheveux de la sorte ? Pour me cacher ses yeux ? Par peur? Timidité? Pour me cacher ses secrets ?

Mon ancienne irritation contrecarrée par ses pensées silencieuses était faible et claire en comparaison au besoin et la haine qui me possédait maintenant. Je détestais cette femme-enfant à côté de moi, la détestais avec toute la ferveur avec laquelle je m'accrochais à mon ancien moi, mon amour pour ma famille, mes rêves d'être quelqu'un de meilleur... La détester exécrer de ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir cela aidait un peu. Oui, l'irritation que je ressentais avant était faible, mais cela aidait également un peu. Je m'accrochais à des émotions qui me distrayaient de ma volonté qui voulait la goûter ...

Haine et irritation. L'heure ne passera t elle jamais?

Et quand l'heure sera finie... Elle marchera en dehors de cette classe. Et je ferais quoi?

Je pourrais me présenter. Bonjour, mon nom et Edward Cullen. Peut-être que je pourrais t'accompagner à ton prochain cours?

Elle dira oui. Ce serai la chose la plus polit à faire. Même si elle me craignais déjà, comme je le suspecte, elle suivrai les règles de politesse et marcherai à côté de moi. Ce sera assez facile de la mener dans une mauvaise direction.

Pour motif d'aller vers la foret qui s'étendait jusqu'au parking du lycée. Je pouvais lui dire que j'avais oublié un livre dans ma voiture...

Es ce que quelqu'un s'apercevrait que j'étais la dernière personne à être vu avec elle ? Il pleuvais comme d'habitude ; deux imperméables noirs qui n'allait pas dans la bonne direction n'allait pas porté grand intérêt et m'offrirais la chance de partir.

Excepter que je n'étais pas le seul étudiant conscient de sa présence aujourd'hui- aucune personne n'était aussi conscient de cela que moi. Mike Newton en particulier était conscient de tous ses mouvements lorsqu'elle gesticulait sur ça chaise-, - elle était inconfortablement trop près de moi, juste comme quelqu'un d'autre l'aurais été, juste comme je m'y attendais avant que son odeur ne détruise toutes considérations charitables. Mike Newton se serait aperçu si elle quittait la classe avec moi.

Si je pouvais tenir une heure, pourrais-je en tenir deux ?

J'hésitais à la douloureuse sensation de brûler.

Elle rentrerait dans une maison vide. Le chef de police Swan travaillait tous les jours. Je savais où était sa maison, je savais où étaient toutes les maisons dans cette petite ville. Sa maison était juste à droite après le bois touffu, sans aucun voisin. Si elle avait le temps de crier, il n'y aurait personne pour l'entendre.

C'était une façon responsable de s'en occuper. J'avais tenu sans sang humain pendant sept décennies. Si je retenais mon souffle, je pouvais tenir deux heures. Et lorsqu'elle sera seule, il n'y aurait personne pour lui venir en aide. Et personne, pour venir ruiner nos plans, acquiesça le monstre dans ma tête.

J'étais sophiste de penser pouvoir sauver les dix-neuf humains dans cette salle à force d'efforts et patiente, je voulais être le moins monstrueux lorsque je tuerais cette fille.

Bien que je la détestais, je savais que ma haine était injuste. Je savais que la personne que je détestais réellement, c'était moi. Et je haïrais encore plus lorsqu'elle sera morte.

Je passais cette heure de cette façon- à imaginer la meilleure façon de la tuer. J'essayais d'éviter d'imaginer l'acte ici même. Cette force était trop puissante pour moi. Je perdrais sûrement la bataille et pour finir, tuerais ces élèves à la vue de tout le monde. Je planifiait donc des stratégies rien de plus. Je me contrôlerais pendant une heure.

Une fois, vers la fin de l'heure, elle me jeta un coup d'œil derrière le fluide mur de ses cheveux. Je pouvais sentir la haine injustifiée me brûler de l'Intérieure comme lorsque j'avais rencontré son regard –en voyant mon reflet dans ses yeux effrayé. Du sang afflua à ses joues avant qu'elle ne puisse les cacher, et je faillis perdre la bataille.

Mais la cloche sonna. Sauvé par le gong – tellement cliché. Nous étions sauvé. Elle, sauvé de la mort. Moi, sauvé juste pendant un court temps avant de devenir la créature cauchemardesque que je craignais et que je n'aurais pas préféré être.

Je ne pus marcher doucement comme je l'aurais voulu, je sortit de la salle comme une flèche. Si quelqu'un avait regardé à ce moment-là, il aurait pu deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ma façon de marcher. Mais personne ne me prêta attention. Leurs pensées tournaient toujours autour de la fille qui avait été condamnée à mort pendant un peu plus d'heure.

Je me cachais dans ma voiture.

Je n'aimais pas penser que j'avais à me cacher. Cela semblait tellement lâche. Mais c'était incontestablement le cas maintenant.

Je n'avais pas assez de discipline pour être avec des humains maintenant.

La concentration pour ne pas tuer l'un, d'entre eux, ne me laissait aucune ressource pour résister aux autres. Cela aurait été du gaspillage. Si je m'abandonnais au monstre maintenant, cela aurait été la pire des défaites.

Je mis un CD de music qui me calmait habituellement, mais là il ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour moi. La meilleure aide était le vent frais humide qui voulait à travers la pluie jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Bien que je pouvais me rappeler avec exactitude l'odeur du sang de Bella Swan, en inhalant l'air sain qui me lavait de l'Intérieure et me débarrassait de cette infection.

Je redevins saint d'esprit et je pus de nouveau réfléchir. Je pouvais me battre à nouveau. Me battre contre ce que je ne voulais pas être.

Je n'avais pas à aller chez elle. Je n'avais pas à la tuer. Manifestement j'était rationnel une créature doté de raison, j'avais le choix. J'avais toujours le choix.

Je n'avais pas ressentit cela dans la classe... Mais j'étais loin d'elle maintenant.

Peut-être que si je l'évitais en faisant très attention, je n'aurais pas besoin de changer de vie. J'avais ordonné les choses de cette façon que ma vie me plaisait tel qu'elle était. Pourquoi devrais-je laisser quelqu'un d'aussi exaspérant et délicieux détruire cela ?

Je ne devais pas décevoir mon père. Je ne devais pas faire subir à ma mère le stress, l'inquiétude...la peine. Oui cela allait blesser ma mère adoptive. Et Esmée était tellement douce, tendre et calme. Parler de la peine a quelqu'un comme Esmée était vraiment impardonnable.

Quelle ironie d'avoir voulu protéger cette humaine des piètres et inefficaces menaces de l'esprit sournois de Jessica. J'étais la dernière personne à prétendre pouvoir être le protecteur de Bella Swan. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'autant de protection que contre moi.

Où était Alice me demandais-je subitement ? Ne m'as-t-elle pas vu tuant Bella Swan de toute les façon différente ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue m'aider – pour me arrêter, ou m'aider à faire disparaître les preuves, à sa préférence ? Etait-elle trop absorbée par les problèmes de Jasper qu'elle a manqué cette si terrible possibilité ? Etais-je plus fort que je ne pensais ? N'allais-je réellement rien faire à cette fille ?

Non. Je savais que cela était faux. Alice devait être très concentrée sur Jasper.

Je cherchais dans la direction où je savais qu'elle serait, dans le petit bâtiment utilisé pour les classes d'anglais. Cela ne me pris pas longtemps pour localiser "sa voix" familière. Et j avais raison. Toutes ces pensées étaient tournées vers Jasper, observant ses choix avec minutie.

J'espérais que je pourrais lui demander ses conseils, mais en même temps, j étais content qu'elle ne sache pas ce dont j'étais capable. Qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte du massacre auquel j'avais pensé pendant la dernière heure.

Je sentais une nouvelle brûlure à travers mon corps -une brûlure de honte. Je voulais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le sache.

Si je pouvais éviter Belle Swan, si je pouvais réussir à ne pas la tuer même si lorsque je pensais cela, le monstre se déformais et grinçais des dents de frustration personne ne devais savoir. Si je pouvais rester éloigné de son parfum...

Il n y avais pas de raisons que je n'essaie pas, du moins. Faire le bon choix. Essayé d'être comme Calisle pensait que j'étais.

La dernière heure de cour était presque terminée. Je décidais de mettre aussitôt mon nouveau plan en action. C'était mieux que de rester ici dans le parking où elle pourrai passer et ruiner mes tentatives. À nouveau, je ressentais cette haine injuste envers cette fille. Je détestais qu'elle ait ce pouvoir sur moi. Ce qu'elle pouvait me faire était quelque chose que j'injuriais.

Je marchais promptement un peu trop promptement, mais il n y avait pas de témoins d'un bout à l'autre de l'exigu campus en direction du secrétariat. Il n y avait pas de raisons pour que Bella Swan s'y rende à son tour. Elle fuirait comme la peste qu'elle était.

La pièce était vide à l'exception de la secrétaire, la personne que je voulais voir.

Elle ne remarqua pas mon entrée silencieuse.

"Mme Cope?"

La femme avec les cheveux anormalement rouges leva ses yeux qui s'agrandirent. Cela leur faisait toujours cet effet lorsqu'il baissait leur garde, les petites marques qu ils ne comprenaient pas, même après nous avoir vu plusieurs fois.

« Oh» haleta-t-elle, un peu nerveuse. Elle lissa son chemisier. Ridicule pensait elle. Il est presque assez jeune pour être mon fils. Trop jeune pour penser a lui de cette manière...

"Bonjour, Edward. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?"Ces cils battant derrière ces épaisses lunettes.

Embarrassant. Mais je savais comment être charmeur quand je le voulais. C'était facile, depuis que j'étais capable de savoir immédiatement quels tons ou expressions prendre.

Je me penchais en avant, rencontrant son regard comme si je fixais profondément ces petits yeux brins sans profondeur. Ses pensées étaient déjà en émois. Ce serait simple.

"Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider avec mon programme." ai-je dit d'une voix douce que je réservais pour ne pas effrayer les humains.

J'entendais les battements de son coeur augmentés.

"Bien sûr Edward. Comment puis je t'aider?" Trop jeune, trop jeune, psalmodié- t- elle a elle-même. Faux, bien sûr. J'étais plus vieux que son grand-père. Mais, selon mon permis de conduire, elle avait raison.

"Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez déplacer mon cour de biologie avancée? Physique peut-être?"

"Y a t- il un problème avec M.Banner, Edward?"

"Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai déjà étudié cette matière..."

"Dans cette école accélérée ou tu allais en Alaska, tout à fait." Ces minces lèvres serrées alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela.

Il devrait tous être à l université. J'ai entendu les professeurs se plaindre. Parfait en tout point, jamais une hésitation avec une réponse, jamais une mauvaise réponse à un test Comme s'ils trouvaient une manière de tricher dans toutes les matières. M.Varner préférerait croire qu'ils trichent plutôt qu'un élève soit plus intelligent que lui... je jurerais que leur mère adoptive les...

« En fait, Edward, les cours de physique sont complet maintenant. Mr Banner déteste avoir plus de vingt-cinq élèves dans sa classe. »

« Je n'aurais aucune difficulté »

Bien sûr. Comme tout les Cullen.

« Je sais cela Edward c'est juste qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place pour... »

« Je pourrais abandonner la biologie ? J'utiliserais ce temps pour étudier les autres matières. »

« Abandonner la biologie ? » sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur.

C'est fou. Il se donne beaucoup de mal pour un sujet qu'il sait déjà. Il doit sûrement avoir un problème avec Monsieur Banner. Je me demande, je pourrais lui en toucher deux...

« Tu n'as pas assez de crédit pour monter dans la classe supérieure. »

« Je le reprendrais l'année prochaine »

« Peut-être devrais-tu parler avec tes parents de tout ça. »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, mais qui que se soit-il ne pensait pas a moi, j'ignorais donc le nouvel arrivant me concentrait sur Mme Cope. Je m'avançait légèrement plus près, m'aidait de mes yeux plus ouverts. Ils faisaient un meilleur travail lorsqu'ils étaient or plutôt que noir. Le noir effrayait les gens, comme il le devait.

« S'il vous plait Mme Cope » Je modelais ma voix de façon à ce qu'elle soit le plus régulière et convaincante possible.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre section où je pourrais aller. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une possibilité quelque part. Six heures de biologie ne sont pas la seule solution. »

Je lui souriais, faisant attention de ne pas trop l'éblouir avec mes dents ce qui l'aurait alerté. Laissant des expressions adoucir mon visage.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Trop jeune se répétait-elle désespérément

«Je pourrais en parler avec Bob-, - je veux dire Mr Barnner. Je pourrais voir si... »

En une seconde tout changea : l'atmosphère dans la pièce, ma mission en venant ici, la raison pour laquelle je me penchait vers la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Ce qui avait été un but pour moi était maintenant pour les autres.

Une seconde où Samantha Wells ouvrit la porte, placée un signet tardif dans la corbeille à côté de la porte, et ressortit sans demander son reste, vers la rué qui sortait du lycée. Une seconde pour qu'une rafale de vent passe au travers de la porte et me percute. Une seconde pour comprendre pourquoi la première personne qui avait ouvert la porte ne m'avait pas interrompu avec ses pensées.

Je me retournais, bien que je n'en avais pas le besoin pour être sur de moi. Je me retournais lentement, luttant pour garder le contrôle de mes muscles qui se rebellaient contre moi.

Bella Swan se tenait avec son sac pressé conte le mur à côté de la porte, un bout de papier qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains. Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que d'habitude lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard féroce et inhumain.

L'odeur de son sang saturait chaque molécule d'air de la petite pièce.

Ma gorge brûlait dans les flammes.

Le monstre me lança un regard furieux à travers le miroir de ses yeux, le masque du démon.

Ma main hésitait en l'air au-dessus du comptoir. Je ne devais pas me retourner sous peine de l'atteindre et de claquer la tête de Mme Cope sur le bureau avec assez de force pour la tuer. Deux vies au lieu de vingt. Un échange.

Le monstre attendait avec inquiétude et faim que je le fasse.

Mais il y avait toujours le choix-, - je devais faire ce choix.

J'arrêtait le mouvement de mes poumons, et fixait le visage de Carlisle devant mes yeux.

Je me tournais pour faire face à Mme Cope, et j'entendis sa surprise intérieure sur mon changement d'expression.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, mais sa peur ne prenait pas forme avec des mots incohérents.

Je du usé de tout mon self-control que j'avais acquis durant une décennie d'abnégation, pour reprendre ma voix régulière et paisible. Il y avait juste assez d'air dans mes poumons pour parler une dernière fois et dire ces mots d'un trait.

« Tans pis. C'est impossible et je comprends. Merci quand même. »

Je filait et sortit en vitesse de la pièce en essayant de ne pas sentir le sang chaud du corps de la fille en passant à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter tant que je n'était pas dans ma voiture, me déplaçant d'une façon beaucoup trop rapide.

Beaucoup d'humains s'étaient déjà sauvés, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de témoins. J'entendais un étudiant en deuxième année de lycée, D.J Garret, m'apercevant, mais il ne me prêta pas plus attention.

Où peut bien aller Cullen... Il semble aussi léger que l'air... Mon imagination me joue des tours. Ma mère me disait toujours...

Lorsque je me glissais dans ma voiture, les autres étaient déjà là. J'essayais de respirer plus calmement, mais j'haletais à l'air frais, comme si j'avais suffoqué.

"Edward?" demanda Alice, d'une voix inquiète

Je secouais juste ma tête vers elle.

"Qu'es-ce qui t'es arriver?" demanda Emmett, distraie, pour le moment, du fait que Jasper n'était pas d'humeur pour une nouvelle partie.

Au lieu de répondre, je reculais la voiture en arrière en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues. Je devais sortir de ce terrain avant que Bella Swan ne puisse me suivre ici, également. Mon propre démon me dégoûtait... Je jetais la voiture sur le parking et accélérais. J'atteignis les quarante avant d'être sur la route, j'atteignis soixante-dix avant de prendre le virage.

Sans regarder, je savais que Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper s'étaient tous retournées pour fixer Alice. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui s'était passé, seulement ce qui était à venir.

Elle regardait dans ma direction maintenant. Nous considérions l'un l'autre ce que nous avions vu dans notre tête, et nous étions tous les deux surpris.

"Tu pars?"Chuchota t elle.

Les autres me fixaient maintenant.

"Oui" sifflais-je à travers mes dents.

Elle voyait cela puis, comme ma décision était hésitante et que d'autres choix menaient mon futur dans une sombre direction.

"Oh"

Bella Swan, morte. Mes yeux, luisant cramoisis avec le sang frais. La recherche continuait. Le temps de la prudence que nous attendions avant d'être sûr de pouvoir partir et recommencer...

"Oh"dit elle à nouveau.

Les images devenaient plus claires. Je voyais la maison du chef Swan dans un premier temps, je voyais Bella dans une petite cuisine avec les placards jaunes, dos a moi, comme si je la surveillais dans l'ombre... laissant son parfum m'attirer vers elle...

"Stop!" gémis-je, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

"Désolée", chuchota elle, ses yeux grand ouvert.

Le monstre se réjouissait.

Et la vision dans sa tête changeait à nouveau. Une autoroute déserte le soir, les arbres couverts de neiges, défilant à plus de deux cents kilomètres à l'heure.

"Tu me manqueras." Dit elle. "Pas de problème pour le temps que tu partiras"

Emmett et Rosalie échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"Laissez tomber", prévint Alice. "Tu devrais le dire à Carlisle toi-même."

J'hochais la tête, et la voiture crissa à cause d'un arrêt soudain.

Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper sortirent en silence; Alice leur expliquerait quand je serais parti. Alice toucha mes épaules.

"Tu feras le bon choix," me murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une vision cette fois un ordre. "Elle est la seule famille de Charlie Swan. Cela le tuerait, aussi."

« Oui » dis-je, d'accord uniquement avec la dernière partie.

Elle se glissa à l'extérieur pour se joindre aux autres, ses sourcils se rejoignaient avec anxiété. Ils fondirent sur le bois, hors de vue avant que je ne puisse tourner la voiture.

J'accélérais vers la ville, je savais que les visions d'Alice étaient des flashs sortit des ténèbres qui brillaient telle une courte lumière. Je me hâtais de retourner à Forks, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais faire. Dire au revoir a mon père ? Ou embrasser le monstre en moi ? La route s'envolait derrière mes pneus.


End file.
